


A series of even more tired Hermitcraft Oneshots and Short Stories

by falsehood_bish



Series: Falsehoods HC Oneshot Books [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hermits are a family, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-binary character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Stimming, Tags Are Hard, this is almost all self projection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsehood_bish/pseuds/falsehood_bish
Series: Falsehoods HC Oneshot Books [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110407
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Opening, again!

We are back with another oneshot book! Any requests from the previous book will be posted here!

If you haven't read the previous book, thats fine, its like.. 37 chapters of only around 30 oneshots and 7 notes but whatever. 

Basically, HC is a huge comfort fandom for me and so I started writing oneshots. Posted them, they did really well, and I want to continue writing them! But I should make a few notes first: A lot of my oneshots/short stories (yes those are in here now!) Will include things dealing with mental health, lgbt themes (specifically and mostly enby, and nothing romantic unless in a request and even then its mild, nothing graphic), and I can't stress this enough, everything I write is separating the person from the character. NOTHING I write is parallel to IRL so please don't spam my comments saying that I'm a god-awful person for writing this. Your comment will be deleted. 

As always, before each shot will have warnings for that shot/story so please make sure to check them first!

I post whenever I have the energy to do it so you might get 2 posts in an hour or one a month, it really just depends.

Now time for shameless self promo lol-  
This is cross posted on Wattpad! Wattpad always gets these first, but note that ao3 gets them a second later. I do have more original stuff on my Wattpad though: Falsehood_Bish

That is all! Thank you to those who supported me through the first book, and I hope you like this next one!


	2. Helmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from @Ara
> 
> "A fluffy one with Xisuma taking his helmet off for the first time in front of every or most of the hermits."
> 
> This ones fairly shorter than normal, but I'm still getting in the swing of things, but, I hope you like it :)

It was meeting week once again, and Xisuma was late. Which was strange. He never tended to be late, especially to important events. And this was one of the most important meetings of the season, when they were going to switch to the next world.

But alas, Xisuma was still asleep, at least until he rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He looked at the clock half asleep. “O h” And he was suddenly very awake. He didn’t even bother getting his helmet before he left. 

“Think he’ll get here anytime soon?” Stress asked the group, getting a bunch of shrugs in return. 

And then the door to the meeting room swung open. And there stood Xisuma. Messy brown hair that was clearly hastily thrown into a small ponytail, faded jeans, untied shoes, and a dark blue hoodie. The only thing that made him recognizable was his voice. “Uh… Hello everyone! So sorry I’m late. I might’ve slept a little too long.” He said.

He gave a small laugh. “What are you all staring for?” he asked before he realized there was no slight echo in his ears that he got with his helmet. In fact.. He completely forgot to grab it. And clearly forgot to grab his armor too. “I uh- Guess I have some explaining to do?”

Stress smiled. “Of course not! We’re just glad you showed up. Right everyone?”

The rest of the group nodded, a mix of “yeah”s “of course” and “sure” emitting from the group.

Xisuma laughed again. “Alright then. Lets get down to business shall we?”

And then Grian piped up. “Zuma, why are your freckles purple?”

Bdubs gave Grian a small push. “Grian! You don’t just ask someone why they look the way they do!”

“What?! It's a good question..” Grian said with a childish pout.

“It's fine Bdubs. And to answer your question Grian… I have no idea. They just are I guess.” Xisuma said. “Now, are there any other questions about my appearance before we get started?” He asked, laughing as hands shot up like a kindergarten classroom.

And so, instead of getting anything done, the whole meeting was just Xisuma answering questions. He didn’t mind though. The other Hermits didn’t care how he looked. But it was fun asking silly questions.

Oh well, theres always next meeting.


End file.
